rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairies and the French
Back to Ting Wu I feel as if I am 100 years old. My fingers ache to the bone. I can not quite grasp the brush as firmly as I would like. Every joint and muscle hurts. I guess that is to be expected when you tear apart your own soul to the casting of magick. I have never had to unravel myself so far. We were flying quietly once again to our eventual destination, when we began to sink. Verdie searched hi and low and declared the ship with out technical flaw, but it seemed the water would not boil. So I considered the problem magical and attempted to discern the problem. It took ages, but nothing was amiss besides the fact that no magick could be found. Like it or not, we were headed to earth once more. Verdie brought us safely to land and we disembarked, loaded with supplies, to make the trek to the strange oasis we had seen out the windows. Looking back, our once noble vehicle now looked more like a floundering fish. The walk was long and hot, but we all made it in short order. Poor Trianna had been ordered to stay behind. I wish Masterson had taken such an option as well, for he proceeded to once again, drink away his troubles. Someone should speak to him about his inability to cope. All the plants were lush and green and in the distance water could be heard roaring. I took my time walking through the foliage. Enjoying the feeling of silky ferns under my fingers and heady scented flowers perfuming the air. Up ahead Dr. Orpheus stopped out party, and disengaged a simple trap that had been blocking our path. Thinking his way cleared Masterson forged on a head and hit a second trap, flying head over heels into the air. I would have found it more humorous had several pairs of red eyes not blinked open in the bushes not far away. Dr. Orpheus cried for death, I attempted talking to it. It seems Dr. Orpheus was correct in this matter as a spear was chucked in my direction. Shortly we were surrounded and Colonel Gentlemen fired at the crowd. One was wounded, but there were too many. This was the first instance of my unraveling. I cast suffocate to give US some breathing room. It seemed to work. They backed off and Verdie completed what she was doing with her whistle. The silent sound seemed to send them scampering. I climbed a tree but all I got for my trouble was the sight of menacing spears pointed up at me. Shortly after that we found soldiers, and they were speaking a language I had heard before but did know. Their message was perfectly clear to the others though. They confiscated the weapons and we were marched to a very large tree someplace in the center of this oddity. Out stepped a bumbling blond. A dryad. She demanded worship and Masterson went panting up to her side and gave her the disks! Dr Orpheus may have paused a moment but he stood firm. Since we showed the inappropriate amount of worship, we were sent to a cage made of branches were we meet the oddest dwarf named Leland. He was my first encounter with his kind and I can say, it didn't go well. He was insane. He spoke to a dead and horrifying decaying RAT! Apparently he was working on a device that stopped water from boiling. That would explain the airship and the lack of magick. I searched around for anything to help us and all I came with was a rubber ball and unsharpened caltrops. Masterson stopped by and surprise upon surprises, he was sober and no longer under the influence of Eden as she called herself. And begging for freedom. The men requested guns, and Verdie began fashioning makeshift tools. Some how during the night, Dr. Orpheus managed to get our guards singing, and while they were detracted I squeezed out from the bars. Apparently her cage wasn't designed to contain slight Asian women. And to think, I was considered taller at home. Sneaking around the cage, I unraveled my self the second time to cause them to lose consciousness. Then I handed their rifles through the bars and Dr. Orpheus's singing abruptly ended. Some how they managed to convince Leland to show them where the device was. When we arrived at the site we were ambushed by more of those red eyed wolf things. They didn't attack though, it seemed they were more curious as to what we were doing. Verdie wasn't doing anything, besides looking significantly at Leland at her side who rambled on about converters and polarities, the boys seemed hesitant. We needed a diversion and since it seems I do the dirty work, tripping Masterson, or suffocating perfectly good people, it was up to me. So I took that foul dead rats cage and held it over the wolf creatures heads. He threw such a racket, and the fey looked puzzled beyond hope. But it bought time and that's what we needed. Verdie signaled that she had shut the device down and took a towards the fey who took a resounding step back. It seems what ever she took was cold iron. Next we had to get our disks back. We confronted her by her tree and Colonel Gentleman hurled the offending piece of metal and she puffed out in a shrill shriek. Leland was beside himself in grief. Even Colonel Gentleman couldn't snap him out of his dark mood. I had had just about enough of this crazed man and bludgeoned him upside his thick head. He went out like candles in a typhoon. The dead thing went into the water, which I suspect someone fished out for him. Craziness should not be encouraged. After we had made it out of the oasis, French Foreign Legion in tow, I proceeded to give Colonel another lesson in Sorcery though I perhaps should have rested first. We had an interesting talk over his childhood while we took a break from our Lessons. In a few days, once I am feeling more myself, I think I will have Colonel Gentleman give me another lesson with pistols. Marksmanship Poor + to Average.